To Place the Pieces Together
by Riyu-sama
Summary: It wasn't actually all that complicated at first, but ever since Hwoarang and Lili had started dating - Steve's been left alone more than, often by his bestfriend. They never really thought of each other as more than, friends or are they both just too afraid to admit it? [{ Hwoarang X Steve - HwoaSteve - AU - YAOI }]


**Author's Notes:** I FUCKING WROTE THIS AT 6:00 PM AND FINISHED AT AROUND 1:12 AM AND I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPENED. Gawd, I am so fucking tired and I just.. I wanted to finish this so badly that I literally forced myself to stay awake omgeh.. QAQ I even have school later *lol* No sleep for this writer ~

So anyways.. AU HwoaSteve fanfic, very bitchy Lili, some OOC characters here and stuff there. Guys quit judging meh already.. I wrote this while I was a lil high and had almost no sleep, cut me some slack kay? ;w; **UN-BETA** as usual and stuff.. Just scanned it one or two times to see for spelling and grammar so yeah.. Enjoy ~ There's gonna be a chapter 2! So dun worry! No fanfic of mine doesn't have smut.. =w=

* * *

It was one of those typical boys night of sleeping over at the other's place, though it wasn't getting to anywhere near fun when the other was on his phone, arguing with his girlfriend. The very sight of it made Steve sigh in dismay, even during their so called 'bro time', Lili had Hwoarang wrapped on her pinky finger. Him and the red-hair were supposed to spend the whole night watching movies, playing video games and chugging down on junk foods till their stomachs can't take it anymore, though it seems like the ginger's blonde girlfriend had other things in mind.

"I already told you, it was nothing. Why do you keep on asking me about it?" Steve heard his bestfriend complain on his phone, Hwoarang had been talking to Lili for about an hour now, wasting their precious time together fighting with his so called lover "Yeah, alright fine. Well good night to you too." The ginger said off angrily to his phone as Hwoarang hastily hung up on his lover.

The boxer gave a hum of acknowledgement to his bestfriend, looking over to the red-hair who seemed to look beyond enraged at the moment "What is it this time?" Steve asked his friend as the blonde patted the free space on his bed, signaling for the ginger to sit beside him.

Hwoarang grumbled in annoyance, complying to the other's request as he angrily sat next to Steve "It's Lili man, she's such a pain in the neck!" He grumbled in anger, looking down on the floor just to grab a hold of the game controller he had left earlier when him and Steve were abruptly interrupted with their game by his little princess girlfriend "I don't even know anymore Steve, we used to get along so well." Hwoarang said with a heavy sigh to accompany it, only for Steve to look back at him with an arch brow - questioning the red hair's choice of words.

The Korean looked back the blonde with an arch brow as well to counter or more like mirror his expression, before Hwoarang groaned and looked away, defeated by his best friend as he raised both hands up "Alright alright, we only got along good before because of sex. You happy?" The younger admitted as he kept his gaze on Steve, to which the boxer only nodded in satisfaction.

"Not much mate, why not break up with her if your relationship's getting that complicated?" Steve asked his friend, he was concerned with how the red-hair was handling his current situation. Of course he himself had some problems with relationships before, though he had never encountered going out with a prissy princess like Lili, she was a difficult girl if the boxer may add - and he didn't actually know what Hwoarang saw in her, aside from her drop dead sexy body that a lot of other men would drool and probably even kill to have at least one night with her.

A sigh and ruffle of his own hair was Hwoarang's reply, he held his game controller in one hand before idly playing with its buttons "I don't know man, it's just complicated you know?" He said back to his blonde friend, they both stared at each for a moment, icy blue hues staring straight into caramel brown orbs. They both gazed into each other for a moment, though Steve was the first one to break it off by looking away and focusing his gaze back the T.V. in front of them.

"Yeah alright, let's just forget about this and get back to our game alright?" Steve suggested off with a smile as he glanced for a second time to his best friend, trying to cheer him up and lighten the mood.

"You sure do know how to get me Fox."

* * *

It was one of those usual school days, a pretty normal day for everyone - especially for a certain blonde like Steve. He had his ear phones plugged in to his ears, head moving along to the rhythm of the song as he skips a few times. One hand shoved in the pocket of his pants whilst the other held along the support of his backpack.

"Uhuh, jam packed and moving along with the groove ~ " Steve muttered off the lyrics of the song, smiling to himself as he turned to one corner of the school to get to his locker "With an iron clenched fist, nothing to lose and nothing to fear." The blonde said off, a little snicker escaping his lips.

His head moved about until his eyes focused on his surroundings and just a few walks away from his locker, he saw his bestfriend; Steve was about to call out to him though, had second thoughts the minute he saw his red-headed friend chatting with his girlfriend. A sigh left the boxer's lips as he shrugged off the idea and just proceeded to his locker, which would just be a few lockers away from where Hwoarang and Lili were hanging out at the moment.

"Hey Fox!" He heard the other's voice suddenly call out for him as Steve got to his locker and was in the middle of unlocking it's combination pass code. The younger had a grin plastered onto his lips as he rested an arm on top of Steve's shoulder, grabbing the other's full attention as the said blonde looked over to Hwoarang's direction - giving him a questioning look by arching one brow up.

"Hey Hwoa, what's up?" The boxer asked as he opened his locker and continued on his business with getting the materials he needed for his classes.

Hwoarang only hummed in reply, taking one of the blonde's earphone and putting it on his own ear instead; listening to his bestfriend's choice of music "Hey, I love this song!" The red-hair exclaimed out, doing a slight headbang as to not pull the earphone's wires too far from him. Steve on the other hand laughed at his friend's action, head moving a tad as well as him and Hwoarang listened to his music. It was one of the reasons him and his bestfriend got along so well, aside from their interest in video games and fighting - music was one of the things they got along so well in; they didn't look like it but, Steve had some liking to heavy music rock songs as well and vice versa, Hwoarang would also listen to his favourite RnB music.

"Hey, did ya get to hear The Creed's newest album?" Steve asked his friend, The Creed was one of their favourite bands; it was a rock band that Hwoarang had introduced to Steve a couple of months ago, to which the blonde had gotten hooked in so much that he had bought a few merchandises and CD's from the said band.

His friend shook his head as a sign of no "Haven't been able to listen to them yet." Hwoarang admitted and Steve nodded in understanding. The blonde closed his locker again once all of his school materials was at his hands, locking it again for safety "Wanna come by my place to listen then? Bought their Dreaded Cacophonous album." The boxer said with a grin to the red-hair, only for Hwoarang reflect it back at him.

"Sure! That'd be-"

"How long do you intend to make me wait?"

Both boy's attention were directed at the new voice that broke in to their own private world. Emilie de Rochefort or more commonly known as '_Lili_' had her hands placed on her waist, one foot tapping a few times at the floor in impatience as her sapphire orbs gazed at both Hwoarang and Steve, though more on Hwoarang instead.

"You're supposed to accompany me to cheerleading practice. _Boyfriend_." She said in a demanding tone of voice and letting the word _boyfriend _sound a little too unpleasant as she said it. Steve shuddered at the statement and Hwoarang groaned in annoyance, pulling away from Steve unwillingly as he took a hold of Lili's hand that was stretched out for him.

Hwoarang took one last look at his friend before giving off a soldier's salute as a good-bye wave to the blonde "See ya later Fox." The red-hair said as he pulled the other teen in his arms and walked away from her.

"Yeah, see you later." The boxer replied back in a low tone of voice, barely above a whisper as he waved back at his bestfriend though it went unnoticed. Steve felt a slight feeling of pain and jealousy struck against his chest as he watched his bestfriend disappear into the crowd with his lover.

The boxer clenched onto his textbooks and notebooks tightly, his thoughts were about Hwoarang for once. Him and the red-head had been having less and less time with each other ever since him and Lili became an item.

'_What's this Steve? Jealous because your bestfriend's got a girlfriend?_' He said internally, or more like his conscience talking to him - mocking him a little even maybe?

'_What a sore loser, get a love life Steve._' He battled against his own mind, grumbling a little in annoyance, the boxer felt his own mood drop so suddenly with the absences of his rebellious law breaking friend.

"Stupid spoiled brat." Steve muttered off in anger, walking off to his classroom as to not get scolded by his teacher for being late "I'll teach that little twat a thing or two." He continued off in his murmurs of threat towards Lili and all of a sudden, Steve realized what he was talking about and quickly shook his head, trying to throw away all those thoughts of jealousy.

"What the hell? Stop thinking stupid Steve." The boxer said to himself and quickly ran off to his classroom, trying to get his mind off from any thoughts of his red-headed friend. He didn't need to get jealous about anything at all, he didn't like Lili at all - she was so not his type. Nor with Hwoarang, he'd admit the rebellious teen had a whole lot of things Steve would like to have, like his fighting skills and bad ass personality but, it wasn't something Steve got jealous of.

If anything, it was Lili's hogging and stealing away his time with Hwoarang that the blonde felt angrily jealous with "Ugh, shut up!" Steve said in annoyance to himself, hastily shutting their classroom door rather hard - capturing everyone's attention and making them all stare at the boxer for a moment.

Steve let out a nervous laughter, one hand brushing against his blonde locks "Err.. Morning?" The blonde said and everyone went back to their own business and left Steve alone. The boxer sighed in both embarrassment and relief, walking over to his seat and lazily sitting on it - bag carelessly thrown in front of him on the floor as the boxer sighed heavily.

* * *

A punch from here and a jab from there; it was afternoon and a very sunny and good weathered one for the day actually. Steve thought that he couldn't let something like this pass up, so the boxer went to the nearby park to train for a little bit. He hadn't been neglecting his training or anything, he could've just went on a stroll for today but, walking and just sight-seeing wasn't actually Steve's thing and he didn't want to bore himself with the day, so extra training wasn't all that bad anyways.

"I wonder where that guy is already." The blonde muttered off to himself, Hwoarang had promised him that the two of them were to go to the park together. The red-hair was what to say, bored of the day and Steve had suggested that they train together, though Hwoarang always did training through either in Baek's dojo or in the streets by picking up random dudes and having street fights with them, anyways Hwoarang agreed and told him he'll be a little late so the boxer should go on without him first.

The blonde stopped on his tracks for a moment, fishing out his phone from the front pocket of his hoodie. The boxer licked his parched lips for a moment whilst checking his phone, so far there was one text message and it was from his bestfriend itself.

" From: Hwoarang

To: Me

Message:

Let's meet up at the park bench, I'll be there in about two. "

He arched up one brow in question, the red-hair could've just started training himself without waiting for Steve to pick him up by the park benches. The blonde sighed in dismay, shaking his head a little before he pressed on the call button to talk to his friend and see if he was already at the said place. Ten minutes had already passed since the time Hwoarang had said to meet up, Steve didn't have the luxury to always check his phone since he was too engrossed in his training - thankfully, the said meeting place was only a few jogs away.

A ringing tone sounded at Steve's phone as he waited for his friend to pick up, the blonde looked all around him before he heard the ringing stop and be replaced by the voice of the ginger himself "Hey Steve, what's up?" Hwoarang asked through the line.

"I'm on my way to the benches, you there already?" The boxer replied back as he finally made it to his destination, searching for his bestfriend as he took a deep breath at first before glancing all around him for a familiar face.

"Hwoa? You still there buddy?" The blonde asked as the other suddenly became silent and a few seconds passed the call suddenly ended "Hwoa-Hwoarang?" Steve said in confusion as he looked at his phone to confirm if the call really had ended and it did, he looked at his phone in question before dialing the ginger's number again; grumbling a little at the inconvenience as Steve's icy blue hues scanned the area around for friend.

Hwoarang on the other hand, had a smirk plastered onto his lips. The red-hair was actually on his way to the benches when Steve had called him and he suddenly caught sight of the said blonde jogging his way to their meeting place. The teen immediately stopped the call when he saw his friend, leaving a confused and irritated Steve for Hwoarang to take pleasure in annoying.

His phone started to ring again, the boxer was calling him again though the younger had different things in mind. Once the red-hair was behind Steve, Hwoarang grinned and opened his arms wide - he hastily slipped his arms at the other's neck, moving in to give a playful choker move at the boxer. The blonde on the other hand yelped in surprise, hands quickly trying to pull the other's arms away from his neck.

"Hwoarang, what the hell?! Quit it!" The boxer said, half suffocating from his friend's grip. The younger laughed, quickly letting go of his bestfriend as to not get him mad. Steve gasped out for air and immediately turned around to face his friend though his forehead was quickly flicked as he did so.

"You're late Fox." Hwoarang said off with a haughty smirk on his lips, making his friend colour up a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

A tsk was the blonde's reply, looking away from his friend "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. When did you become such a punctual person huh?" the boxer asked and the red-hair only smiled, placing both hands behind his head whilst walking at circle with Steve at the center.

"Oh, I'm pretty punctual Steve. You just don't know it." He said back in reply, a small little lie though it wouldn't hurt anyone anyways. His friend rolled his eyes to the side but, the smile that formed on the blonde's lips wasn't something that Hwoarang missed and the very sight of it made his heart skip a beat for a second.

Steve cleared his throat at first, before straightening himself up again "Well, are we training or not?" He asked his friend, giving a friendly little punch on the younger teen's arm. Hwoarang snorted a little, mimicking Steve's move.

"Of course! Let's get going?" The ginger replied back before starting to jog first and leaving Steve. The boxer quickly catched up to his friend, telling Hwoarang to slow down from time to time.

A light-hearted laugh left the red-hair's lips making Steve feel giddy yet again, staring at his friend for a few seconds before realizing it himself and looking away due to the feeling of embarrassment creeping up to him. They both ran for about thirty minutes, circling half of the park and doing what usual teenage boys do; fool around from here and there, tease each other and laugh at pretty much anything.

"Hey Steve, turn left." Hwoarang told the other as they decided to jog around the wooded place of the park, they chased each other around - the place filled with each other's laughter and the sound of tumbling and shifting from time to time as either Hwoarang or Steve would jump on the other one and fight to get on top of the other, both rolling on the ground - fighting for dominance though it was a fight that Hwoarang would easily and pretty much always win against Steve.

The blonde panted heavily; they did more goofing off than training actually though, it wasn't such a bad thing anyways. Him and the ginger hadn't had much fun with each other recently due to school work and some not really likable reason that Steve would rather not mention.

A sound of grunting or more like, throat being cleared caught the blonde's attention as they both sat down on the grass. The boxer looked over to his friend who was smiling at him "Wanna eat or something?" Hwoarang asked and Steve smiled back, nodding in reply.

The ginger was the first one to stand up, he held out his hand for Steve to which the blonde greatly accepted the help and they both walked, took their time in chatting and strolling along the park. Though, no matter how good the day was - there was always one certain person who'd ruin everything.

"Baby, where have you been?" Lili's had once again broke into their own little world; it seemed as though the other was on a stroll in the park, just from the look of her clothes, white frilly dress, high heeled boots and an umbrella for the sunlight - she was definitely strolling along with her butler who had always accompanied her just about anywhere she went.

Hwoarang looked at her for a moment, a somewhat shocked expression plastered onto his features before he gulped a little and answered back "Lili, what're you doing here?" The ginger asked, walking over to his girlfriend though the blonde girl moved away, crinkling her nose a little as she took in her boyfriend's sight.

"You reek of sweat Hwoarang. I thought you said you were training with Baek?" The younger blonde asked as she quirked up one eye brow looking at the red-hair in question. Hwoarang on the other hand ruffled his hair, sighing a little at first.

"I came to pick up Steve first, we're going to Baek together."

"What-"

"Yes Steve, we're going to Baek right?" The ginger asked his bestfriend, looking back at the blonde with a '_come-on-just-go-with-it_' look.

Steve understood the little message and smiled back at Lili as to not get his friend in trouble with his girlfriend "Ye-yeah. I was training here and thought I could invite Hwoarang, though he invited me to go with him and Baek. So Hwoarang just came by to pick me up." The boxer lied, he never was a very good liar and would've probably been a little too obvious as Lili gave him a questioning look though, just shrugged it off and went to her boyfriend. But, making sure to give a whole lot of space between them as she didn't want to get close to a person who'd sweat and probably stink a little due to training.

'_What a princess, sheesh._' Steve thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the sight, Emilie offered her handkerchief to Hwoarang to which the ginger refused at first though, ended up accepting due to Lili forcing him a little.

"I'll escort you both to Baek's dojo." The teen stated off as she started walking off first, leaving both Hwoarang and Steve to catch up.

"Sorry about this Steve." Hwoarang whispered close to his bestfriend's ear.

The blonde only nodded in reply, he pretty much understood Hwoarang's position right now. He couldn't really break it off with Lili at the moment, for reasons Steve knew like one, she was pretty, most popular girl in school, Hwoarang mentioned she was amazing in bed and more stuff etc.

A sigh left Steve's lips, making his friend worry about him for a minute though, the boxer just smiled and shook his head trying not to look at all sad in front of his bestfriend. He didn't want to get in trouble and get in between Lili and Hwoarang, he didn't want to ruin his friend's really horrible love life. Though, it sounded more like a sex life to Steve than, love life actually.

The two were escorted by Lili to Baek's place and was soon left alone there to train with the Taekwando master. Steve on the other hand just practiced his punches whilst watching the ginger and his master. He couldn't really train with them since, Taekwando pretty much uses legs more often, and you'd have to be very flexible which is one of Steve's biggest weakness.

It only took about an hour or two when their training lasted since Baek had important business to do; they were left alone to clean up a little - Hwoarang would volunteer from time to time to clean up the dojo and since Steve was there and did pretty much whatever his friend did, he helped out with the cleaning. More goofing around happened though, they played around the protective gear, hand wraps tied in a silly manner at their arms and one had wrap was tied on Steve's forehead to pretend as though he was also a Taekwando student like Hwoarang.

"Hey! I'll be your classmate in Taekwando now Hwoa!" Steve joked as he had a black hand wrap wrapped around his forehead whilst another black one was tied around his waist "I'm so good, I'm already a black belter!" The boxer said again, making his friend laugh.

"Oh yeah? Let's see your skills then Fox!" Hwoarang said off, grinning a little as he did head kick though, made sure that it wouldn't hit his bestfriend. The blonde was caught off guard for a moment but, his reflexes were quick and he tried to block the attack that was at least two or four inches away from him.

Steve glanced over to his friend "Hey! I could've been hit!" He said though, the smile on his lips told everything that he was just fooling around. The blonde tried to copy the said attack Hwoarang had done, though he couldn't even do a kick that surpassed above the chest, making the Korean laugh at him again.

Hwoarang shook his head a little, seeing that his friend had an irritated look on his expressions. But, it looked adorable on him actually if the ginger might add - he felt that certain familiar feeling of warmth in him as Hwoarang watched Steve. The red-hair had to look away, feeling himself look and be all stupid, he was having that weird feeling for his bestfriend again. His bestfriend to whom he had been together with for years, and suddenly he was having weird feelings was not a very good sign at all.

"I'll go change." The red-hair stated off, quickly turning his back on Steve as he walked to the changing room. Steve only nodded and followed the other, though he was left alone as Hwoarang hastily closed the door behind him. The boxer gulped a little at the action, he let one hand lay on the door. The atmosphere and mood between them suddenly dropped out of nowhere - like Hwoarang suddenly caught something bad and Steve didn't know if he was a cause of it of not.

His mouth opened a few times to ask if there was anything bothering the younger though, Steve couldn't find the right words nor even make a sound at the moment as total utter silence prevailed among them. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, forehead slowly leaning in to rest against the door that Hwoarang had closed recently. He waited for what seemed like forever that Steve's chest started to tighten with every second that passed.

Hwoarang was taking a little too long in changing, he didn't say he needed a shower and since the blonde didn't hear any running water earlier he assumed the other was just changing. But, the minutes that ticked by bothered Steve, his friend was taking way too long and it got him worried.

"Hwoa, are you-" Even before the boxer could finish his sentence, the lock to the door suddenly clicked and it opened revealing the ginger as he came out, head down low and a somewhat sad expression plastered onto his face "You alright mate?" Steve asked as he tried to look at the other's face though, the ginger wouldn't and kept on avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, let's get going. I'll take you on my bike." The red-hair said off as he lead the blonde boxer out of the dojo, locking it up first as they exited and finally made their way to where Hwoarang had parked his big bike. The Korean gestured for his friend to wait a bit as he gets his vehicle going and Steve only nodded in reply, waiting for his friend to get the engine running - Hwoarang handed a helmet to his friend and Steve gladly accepted it from the other.

Steve's icy blue hues looked over to Hwoarang who was still a bit busy with his bike "What about you?" He asked, seeing that his friend didn't wear any helmet on him as he hopped on his own motor.

"I'm alright, you need it more." The ginger replied back with a smile on his lips "Hop on, let's get you home." He continued off and Steve smiled back, doing as what he was told "Hold on tight alright?" Hwoarang said again as he lead Steve's hands to wrap around his waist. The blonde blushed at the action, though being the good boy he was, held tight to his friend - arms wrapping tight at Hwoarang even before they rode off.

The ride to Steve's place was in silence, except for the loud roar of Hwoarang's bike engine along with the cars and other motors they passed by the street. An uncomfortable feeling and atmosphere surrounded them, Steve couldn't put his finger on what had exactly happened and why his friend was suddenly so quiet, a little too distant with the blonde, which is what he usually never did. If anything, Hwoarang was quite the touchy feely friend of Steve, he never cared about personal space and pretty much invaded every space he could occupy when with the boxer.

A sigh left the boxer's lips as he nuzzled his face against the younger's back instead, the awkward and unsettling mood with them was something that both of them were never used to but it was happening right now and Steve didn't know what to do and Hwoarang was keeping quiet about everything.

Only a couple minutes was wasted in the ride since, Steve's place was near the dojo.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The boxer said off as he looked over to his friend with a smile; Hwoarang only nodded in reply as the blonde gave him back his helmet and the ginger put it on himself this time.

"Night Steve." His bestfriend replied back before driving his vehicle away. Steve watched as his friend's figure slowly faded away to the streets; his heart clenched and hurt, a burning ache sitting on his chest though the blonde shook his head and tried to ignore it instead, walking inside his place to get a shower and prepare himself some dinner then, have a nice long sleep.

Hwoarang on the other hand, had so many thoughts in his mind. His mind lingered on Steve, how he felt about his bestfriend, how happy he was when he was with the blonde and how he wished he held Steve in a different way, in a more affectionate and loving way. Whenever he was with Lili, he'd always imagine he was with Steve instead, imagine that it was his blonde hair he was seeing and holding, his hands he held and even during sex.

As his thoughts occupied him, Hwoarang failed to keep his focus on the road "Shit." the ginger muttered off a curse as he stopped at the sidewalk for a minute, trying to keep himself back in track.

* * *

A few days passed and their relationship got a little off, Hwoarang avoided Steve and in return, the boxer felt hurt. Lonely and seeming to understand that his bestfriend wanted some space, he complied and walked away from the ginger every time they would pass by each other.

They rarely talked and rarely met up with each other. The two became like strangers towards each other in just a matter of days. There were moments were they smile at each other though, that was most contact they'd get out of each other.

"Hwoarang, what's wrong hun?" Lili asked she saw her boyfriend space out once again, it was lunch break and the ginger wasn't even touching his food. She saw him stare out at a distance though, at times she would notice that her boyfriend's gaze would linger onto his bestfriend Steve, which confused her a whole lot.

Hwoarang gave out a sigh, he ignored Lili's question and went back to try and eat his food. He didn't feel like eating at all, he wanted to be with Steve but, it felt wrong? Actually, more like awkward and a bit weird to be with his bestfriend since he was having intimate feelings with the other. What would Steve think or maybe even do when he found out that his very own bestfriend had such thoughts about him? It'd end up horribly and Hwoarang was sure of it.

The blonde next to him whined and that caught the ginger's full attention "What?" He asked in annoyance to his girlfriend in return, earning a not so cute pout from Lili.

'_Pretty sure Steve would look a whole lot more cuter than, her when he pouts._' The teen thought as he looked away from Lili and continued to give more attention to his lunch.

Though at the same moment, Steve was happening to walk by their seat, he had just finished eating his lunch along with his group of friends - which would be Asuka, Jin and Xiaoyu. Hwoarang looked over to his bestfriend though it seemed that he was either ignored or his existence wasn't noticed by his blonde friend.

"Ugh, slut." Lili muttered off as she saw Asuka pass by, her voice was loud enough for pretty much everyone to hear and it even caught Hwoarang off guard.

Asuka on the other hand, turned around to glare at Lili "You got something to say to me princess?" The brunette asked in annoyance as she balled her hand into a fist, looking ready to fight anytime if the blonde were to get on her nerves.

"Now now, let's not fight here." Steve suddenly butted in, not wanting his friends along with Hwoarang's girlfriend to get in trouble "Let's calm down Asuka." He told his friend, trying to soothe her with his words - which in return worked though only a little since, the rivalry between Asuka and Lili never was such a small thing.

Lili scoffed, rolling her eyes at Steve "Uhm, could you please not be so rude and butt in other's conversation?" She said in annoyance - to which in return got on Hwoarang's nerves. He could take the daily prissy, bratty attitude and demanding personality of Lili but, when it came to Steve - that was whole different thing for the ginger.

The boxer was taken a back with the comment and Asuka was about to retort something back, but Hwoarang took them all by surprise when he lashed his anger out on his girlfriend "You know what Lili? You can shut the fuck up you know?" The red-hair said off, making his girlfriend gasp out at his choice of words.

"Excuse me?" Emilie said back as she stood up, hands on her waist "Is that how you support your girlfriend?!" The blonde asked in anger as she nearly gritted her teeth. Steve's friends - more like Jin only- on the other hand, were having problems on whether or not to stop the fight of just walk away.

Jin decided to pull Xiaoyu away from the fight whilst half-heartedly forcing Asuka away as well though, failing and leaving with Xiaoyu only. Steve though wanted to help his bestfriend but, didn't know how to - he didn't really like Lili so much as to help them make up but, she was his bestfriend's girlfriend and he didn't like them fighting over some stupid girl issues.

"Alright you guys, break it up." Steve said off though, Lili slapped him and glared at both him and Hwoarang.

"Whatever! Boys are such a pain!" The blonde said off as she started to walk away from the three of them, including Asuka who was shouting out obscene words to the princess. The boxer touched his injured cheek, a state of shock taking over him as he didn't expect that blow from Hwoarang's girlfriend.

The ginger though hastily, went over to his blonde friend and checked his cheek "You alright Steve?" Hwoarang asked and Steve looked back at him when he felt the younger place his hand to cup his one cheek. The blonde gulped a little, swallowing his own saliva for a moment as the two of them were only a few inches away from each other.

"Ye-yeah.." Steve murmured back a reply. The red-hair was about to say something in return though he was suddenly cut off by Asuka whining and grumbling, complaining to Hwoarang mostly on how he should control his girlfriend. The mere mention of Lili made the two become silent and move away from each other.

"I have to go now, sorry for what Lili did." The ginger said as he walked away from Steve. The boxer was supposed to say something back to the ginger and more importantly, stop him from walking away from Steve again. Though he found himself at a loss for words as his bestfriend quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Asuka asked as she turned around to stare at her friend and Steve only sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

A hum and slight tilt of her head was her reply and the boxer looked back at her, a small yet bitter smile plastered on his lips "It was nothing."

"You know what Lili? It's over! I don't want this anymore!" Hwoarang shouted, he was enraged. He couldn't take anymore of the blonde. The slap to Steve's cheek earlier at school was the last straw, he thought he could handle everything but, what a big mistake it was - he should've broken up with her before everything got out of hand.

"Are you dumping me? How dare you! You're not dumping me because I'm breaking up with you!" The blonde retorted back, and Hwoarang only walked away from her - not wanting to argue or anything "Hey, you come back here Hwoarang! I'm not finished with you yet!" Emilie said off, stomping her feet in anger though Hwoarang didn't bother to give any attention to the raging ex-girlfriend. The ginger walked over to his motorcycle, he had just came by to Lili's flat to officially end everything with her. He said nothing to the blonde in reply, only turning his back on her as he rode away to a screaming Lili who was throwing tantrums in front of her own house and at the middle on the night if the red-hair may add.

Hwoarang rode off to the same familiar direction he always used to drive on, he was going to the certain person who he knew he could tell everything and anything to, but only hasn't been able to recently. The ginger gritted his teeth in anger, adding more fuel and power to his bike as he stepped on the gear and made it run faster than, it should on a street's speed limit.

Steve on the other hand, was idly laying down on his bed. He was lost in his thoughts; he remembered the scene earlier on how Hwoarang had touched him today, how his hand felt and how his skin burned with warmth once he felt the red-hair's own skin against his. A sigh of sadness escaped the boxer's lips, everything was so complicated and his relationship with his bestfriend was somewhat ruined already.

"It's all her fault.." Steve muttered out, feeling his chest hurt as he remembered Lili with Hwoarang. How he wished she would just get out of the picture and let him and Hwoarang have some time together. He had given up and knew he could never have the ginger but, stealing away his bestfriend was too much for the blonde to take "This sucks.." Steve said off, turning around to lay his face against his pillow though, the action was halted when he heard a motorcycle giving off an ear breaking noise just outside his house.

He arched up a curious brow and stood up from bed '_It couldn't be._' He said to himself internally as the blonde walked over to his bedroom window and saw that the red-hair was on his bike, looking at Steve's window. The boxer stared at his frame for a moment before hastily moving out of his room to open the door downstairs.

Once the boxer got the front door, he hastily opened the door - anticipating and excited to see his bestfriend again "What're you doing-" Even before the blonde could finish his sentence, Hwoarang had claimed his lips and pressed his own against the blonde's. The boxer was in a state of shock, he didn't know how to properly react and his whole entire body was paralyzed. Was he dreaming this or was this real? The ginger kissed him a little deep, lightly nipping on his lips before giving a small tentative lick at his them.

Steve stared at his bestfriend in confusion, though the look in Hwoarang's face, the space between them - their bodies against each other and the heat radiating from them. When the red-hair had pulled away, a second or two later Steve quickly pulled the younger back to him; hands wrapping around the back of the other's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss.

The blonde moaned, feeling Hwoarang's strong arms take him in and extinguish all the spaces between them. Steve tangled his finger's against the younger's red locks, pulling at them a tad. He lead his friend inside the house, not breaking their contact as he tried as hard as he could to not trip or anything whilst in the middle of the kiss. The ginger on the other hand, complied to walking inside the blonde's flat, once he was in the vicinity, he quickly slammed the door shut by using his feet to close it. Moments later, the younger had Steve pressed against the closed door, making out and hungrily kissing each other.

"Hwoa.. Hwoarang.." Steve said in pants and stuttered words as he felt the other move his lips to the boxer's neck and his hands wander just under the blonde' s shirt "Wha-what're you-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as the younger hastily pressed his lips against Steve's own, moaning at the sensation, the feeling and taste of each other was enough to drown in and that was exactly what was happening to Steve at the moment, he was getting drunk and intoxicated with Hwoarang.

"Shuush, stay with me Steve." The ginger muttered off in a hushed tone of voice as he planted soft little kisses at the boxer's lips, making Steve feel light-headed. Steve pulled his bestfriend closer, staring straight into his caramel hues.

Hwoarang kissed the blonde again, fingers grabbing a hold of his shirt as he slowly pulled Steve's shirt up though, was stopped by the blonde the minute he was about to do the said action "No wait." The boxer said breathless as he looked over to his friend in worry "What about Lili?" The boxer asked, a sad tone in his voice. As much as he loved his friend and how much he wanted this to happen, he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Forget about her."

"Huh? But -"

"I broke up with her today." He replied back, thumb caressing Steve's bottom lip as he let his gaze linger on them "I couldn't stand being with her when I wanted you Steve." Hwoarang admitted as he rested his forehead against the blonde's own. Steve's cheeks came to a cherry red colour at the other's words, he stared at him with wide eyes as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You.. Do you mean..?" He couldn't even find the right words to say as Steve felt an over-whelming joy suddenly take over him.

"Yes Steve." Hwoarang replied back with a smile, giving a soft and chaste kiss onto the boxer's lips "I love you Steve." The teen continued off, lips touching the other's own as he had whispered in a soft murmur his little confession to the other. The blonde on the hand was on the verge of tears, he hugged the red-hair as tightly as he could - finding it hard to believe what he had just heard.

"I love you too Hwoarang." He replied back, his voice a bit choked due to his stifled sobs "I love you so much.."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The lyrics you guys read that Steve sang earlier was made up, as well The Creed band I mentioned up earlier, as well the album release. I didn't feel like using any real bands or whatnot and my hands and mind literally just typed that in and made an original stuff for this fic *lol* Did ya guys like/enjoy it? Hope ya did! Cuz Chapter 2 will be coming right up once I get some sleep.. ;w;

And oh yeah, just a bit of **TRIVIA** *lol* I actually got this idea or had the inspiration to make this fanfic thanks to Taylor Swift's song "You Belong with Me". Originally, that was supposed to be this fanfic's title but, I changed my mind and thought the new one fitted so much more perfectly than, that title *nods* Hard to believe that this fic came out of that song, right? *laughs* Yeah, me either.. I actually listened to that song whilst writing this, as well as using it's lyrics as a guide for all the events that happened here *nods* STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2 SMUT MWUAHAHA!

That's basically all it's gonna be about anyways in the 2nd chapter.. .w.


End file.
